


I Am So Sorry

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, consensual tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(DEEP SIGH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am So Sorry

"Rodimus?" Drift's voice crackled over Rodimus' commlink. "Rodimus, where are you? What's going on? I got your text, is everything alright?" He sounded worried.

"I'm not sure? Something got into the ship, maybe. It's- Um..." A glossy tentacle stroked Rodimus' arm. "I mean, whatever it is, it's friendly, I think." Rodimus leaned forward over his desk as the thing started to get closer.

"I... You're okay, right?" 

"I'm f-fine, yeah- Ah." Rodimus' leg twitched a little as the unfamiliar appendage wrapped around it. It felt... Good, almost? Another thing moved to his other leg, dragging up to his interface panels and stroking them gently. A slick liquid dripped from the tentacle down Rodimus' inner thigh. His breathing slowed, a few heavy moans gushing from his vocalizer.

"Are you sure? You sound, um..." Drift paused. "Do you want me to come over there for you?"

"Uh- Nhhh... Just keep talking. Keep talking." His panels clicked open, a slick gloss of fluid already covering his valve.

"Are you jacking off right now?" Drift groaned.

Rodimus let out a long whine as the end of a third tentacle started to trace around the opening of his valve, teasing his node as well. "S- Ah... Sort of?" The two around his legs pulled them apart, holding them open. Rodimus' hands dug into the surface of his desk.

"Primus. And you seriously called me?" There was an audible sigh on Drift's end of the call.

"It's like, a weird tentacle thing! I th- Ah!" The appendage slid smoothly into Rodimus' valve as he . "Frag... Oh my god. I thought it would be a problem but it's- Hah. It's touching me? It's... _fragging me_ , Drift, it feels so good, I..." He moaned and bit his lip, the tentacle writhing inside him. A fourth rubbed its slick body on Rodimus' waist, tracing down to his spike and wrapping itself around it.

"What?" Drift's voice faltered. "It's... And you're _letting_ it?"

"You think I _wouldn't?_ " Rodimus' vocalizer cracked a little. "I thought you knew me better."

"Shut up." Drift hesitated. "Do you think it's dangerous? I could come down there, just in case..."

"No, it's not- Frag, ah... It's not _hurting_ me, okay? It's... Ah! God, frag..."

"How does it feel?" Drift smirked, deciding to play along. "Describe it, Rodimus."

"It's- ngh... It's making little c-circles inside me, rubbing against my nodes... It's like a tongue, but- Ah... So much _bigger_... Drift, it feels so good, please-"

"Are you thinking about me?" Drift purred quietly into his commlink.

"I... Drift..." Rodimus' head lulled backwards. His mouth hung open and drool dripped freely from it as he gave a long breathy moan.

"You've fantasized about this, haven't you? Tentacle, fragging you senseless?"

"Frag, dude, I'm..." Rodimus let out another long whine. "Please..."

"Are you going to overload?"

"I'm so close, Drift, I..." Rodimus gasped, trying to keep a loud moan from coming out.

"I want to hear you." Drift growled. "You can do that for me, right? I want to hear you moan."

"Oh... Frag, I- Ah!" Rodimus' overload hit him hard, a guttural yell making his vocalizer crack with static.

"Good." Drift smirked. "Very good."

Rodimus panted, his frame bent over his desk as he rested on his elbows. "Woah. Um, Drift?" Rodimus' voice struggled to stay stable. "They're not letting me go, uh... Help?"

Drift sighed. "I'm on my way, Roddy."

"Please hurry." Rodimus groaned. "I think they understand that I don't want to do this anymore? Most of them are off, but the one on my left leg isn't completely receiving the message. It's like... Tickling?" He made another distressed noise. "Dude, come on! This is weird!"

"Relax. I'm almost there."

"The, um..." Rodimus shook his leg, looking down at the floor and cringing. "The room's a bit of a mess. Watch your footing when you get in here-" The door opened slowly. "Oh. Hey." Rodimus looked, admittedly, a bit ridiculous. A tentacle was wrapped around his foot, and his entire frame was covered in some kind of weird sticky fluid, mixed with his own around his legs.

Drift rolled his optics. "Ugh. Gross."

"Hah. Yeah, sorry." Rodimus looked around, attempting to stand up, but getting tugged down onto the floor by the thing still on his leg. "Ew! Gross, ugh..."

"Need some help?" Drift stepped over carefully, pulling Rodimus up off the floor and laughing a little.

"Thanks." Rodimus shook the last tentacle off, stepping away. "Soooo... What are these?"

"Not sure. I mean, they did have pretty enthusiastic sex with you, so I mean..."

"Can we keep them?"

"...That depends. Let's get this cleaned up and call Brainstorm, he'll probably know." Drift gave Rodimus a glance and laughed. "You should probably take care of yourself, as well."

"I'll go do that. The washracks are close enough." Rodimus hesitated. "Actually? No. Distract the crew. I feel like the worst case scenario is Magnus seeing anything. Or- Oh, God. Swerve. Pay Whirl to start some trouble in his bar. That'll keep him busy, and Magnus'll be there in minutes."

"What?" Drift cocked his head. "Have you been paying Whirl to create diversions?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Uh... Yeah? Half the crew uses that bastard to keep Magnus off their asses. Do you... Not do that?"

Drift sighed. "Once. It was your fault, actually. Remember when you thought it would be funny to interface on Magnus' desk?"

"Oh! Yeah. That was pretty great." Rodimus smirked.

"Whirl kept him busy. For two hours." Drift made a face. "You're welcome."

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Drift started a call with Whirl, and talked with him for a moment before hanging up. "How convenient! Whirl is hammered. Everyone's busy holding him down. So... Yeah. Try not to get the halls too dirty on your way there, you filthy creature." Drift smiled.

"Thanks, Drift." Rodimus kissed Drift on the cheek, careful not to touch him and get anything on his frame. "Honestly, what would I do without you?"

"Who knows. Probably get in a lot more trouble, at the very least." Drift kissed him back, laughing quietly. The door opened and Rodimus stepped out, turning to walk down the hall.


End file.
